If Her Highness Insists
by LadyAshelia
Summary: Ashe wants to see if Balthier lives up the the reputation that seems to follow him wherever they go. After all, if she has not had a man since her husband, why not take one that was said to be quite the lover?


When the Princess had come to him with a rather _risqué _request, the skypirate had been quite surprised. Though, he was sure the Princess has heard from one of the many gossips at one of the many taverns they had stopped at along the way that he had quite the reputation as a lover and he was certain a woman who had been without a man's touch since her wedding night could use a good lover.

Basch had 'fallen ill' after supper, and had to retire to his room early. Fran, with the knowing look in her eyes had led the younger party members off to do some shopping and then to see the festival happening in the marketsquare, leaving the Ashe and Balthier enough time for him to please the princess.

"You know, Princess, you are the first woman who asked for me to join her. Usually, I invite the women." He said, as he began to undress her.

"So you treat yourself like a woman at a brothel, luring in your prey? Or do you go to the brothel and pick yourself a girl, giving her no chance to lure you in first? Tell me, do most women have to pay for their time with you?" She had smirked, showing a side Balthier had not seen in her before. Playfulness.

Balthier grinned, unclasping her bra as she undid the laces on his vest. "Only those who feel so pleased they wish to thank me somehow. Usually, I just take a second go as payment."

She threw his vest off to the side, his shirt following quickly, and tugged on his pants. "Then, you had best hope you please me."

He pressed her onto the bed room she had rented at the inn, smirk in place. "I have no doubts you will enjoy yourself."

He then began to kiss her, first softly, then with in increasing urgency to draw her to the beginning of his work. His lips trailed expertly down her neck and to her breast, sucking softly on the flesh that had become hard. The princess moaned, shivering with pleasure.

"You do seem to know what you are doing… I had wondered if the rumors were all talk," Ashe's voice was dripping with pleasure, the playfulness still there.

Instead of speaking in response, he looked into her eyes, his own shining as her were, then moved to the other breast, repeating the previous acting except this time it was a small bit of her flesh he took in his mouth, nipping softly.

The kisses traced down to her hipbone, where the top on her panties still rested. With care, he took the waistband of them between his teeth and tugged them off, his lips grazing down her leg as he did so. He hovered over her with them held in his mouth, and he could see the desire in her eyes.

Tossing them aside, he returned to her hips, and then trailed lower. As he began to work with his tongue, Ashe gasped, her body shuddered with the sheer arousal. She had not even known one could do such a thing, or that it could cause such a reaction. Her hands began to trace his body, and she moaned his name as his hands began to work her and she became more and more wet.

She… Rasler had not been anywhere near this level. It was awkward grasps, hands everywhere yet nowhere. He had focused solely on himself, and when he had finally released himself he had hurt her, for she had not felt… this. This was pleasure, heaven. If the gods had long left them, and let man determine their afterlife, then she hoped when she died she could have this as her paradise.

With a growl, she became the predator, taking charge. He had pleased her, and now she would pleasure him. She had him on his back in a few seconds, and in a frenzy began to kiss him, stroking his hardness and tracing the thin lines of his muscles with her lips.

Perhaps… perhaps he was not the only one who could find a use for their tongue? Giving a predatory grin, she moved her lips and took his erection into her mouth. He gasped, clawing at her back, and letting out a loud moan as discovered just how to satisfy him.

Before he could release, she broke her hold, and flipped herself over, letting him return to his position above her.

He had wanted to comment, on how she had quite the skill for a woman who had only been with a man once, but in came out in gasps and pants, and frantic kisses on her breasts. Her fingers were locked in his hair, and she was spasming with delight.

"Take me now," she moaned, her eyes closed from pleasure, mouth left wide from delight.

He did just that, lowering himself into her, hearing her gasps of pleasure. He was pleased to see he had caused her no pain, that if anything he had taken her to a level he had yet to see a woman reach.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his body as he began to move faster and faster, their hips raising and lowing in an ever-quickening rhythm. Ashe began to arch her back as she neared her climax, his name on her lips between moans and cries.

And then, bliss for them both, as he let out a loud moan, releasing himself into her. As they slowed to regain their breathing, her hands mapped his body once again, and he kissed her collarbone, leaving a mark that would be rather noticeable the next day.

Ashe's lips were swollen, as were his, yet as they lie entwined neither thought of the suspicion that would raise. They were each lost in their pleasure.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Balthier turned to the princess with a smirk. "So, do I live up to the expectations you had?"

"Oh, I supposed," She teased, eyes still alight with passion. "I may need to have you again, thought, just to make sure you were not holding back on me."

His eyes were smoldering. "Well, if her highness insists, I must respect her desires."


End file.
